


8577

by ohjenniekim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, but the distance doesn't stop rosie from surprising jennie on valentine's, late valentines one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjenniekim/pseuds/ohjenniekim
Summary: Roseanne is willing to sit on a damn plane for fourteen hours for Jennie because Jennie loves Valentine's Day and Roseanne loves Jennie.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 17
Kudos: 251





	8577

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to write this yet here I am

**_Melbourne_ **

**_March, 2020_ **

Roseanne finally tells her friends that she’s been talking to someone she met online on a Friday night. The response she got is that they all thought she’s crazy, and Roseanne can’t blame them—saying that she has a tiny crush on this brunette who’s half her height and lives in Seoul and has two dogs without actually knowing if this said brunette exists _is_ kind of crazy.

But Roseanne really does like talking to Jennie and she could only hope that Jennie _is_ Jennie and not some fifty-year-old man. 

“You don’t even know what she looks like,” Lisa snorts. 

“It’s not always about the looks,” Joy argues.

“That’s true,” Ashley chimes in. “But you gotta admit, the looks matter a lot.”

Roseanne is about to correct them and say that she actually knows what Jennie looks like based on the pictures of her profile, but she decides against it. A part of her doesn’t want to share Jennie with anyone just yet. 

(And another part of her still needs the confirmation that _that_ is actually Jennie because god damn it Jennie is the most beautiful woman Roseanne has ever seen and Roseanne wishes and wishes that that’s really her.)

—

**_[Fri, 6 Mar, 21:02 pm]_ **

_rosieposie: I told my friends about you. they think it’s weird that I’m starting something with you when we’ve never met_

_rosieposie: it’s not weird, is it?_

_kimjen: starting something huh? ;)_

_rosieposie: shut up_

_rosieposie: we met on tinder. what were you expecting to find? a math tutor?_

_kimjen: ..._

_kimjen: you’re really funny, roseanne park_

_kimjen: and no, it’s not weird_

_rosieposie: good_

_rosieposie: and for the record, even if they think it’s weird I couldn’t care less_

—

**_[Fri, 6 Mar, 21:25 pm]_ **

_kimjen: just to be clear_

_kimjen: ‘starting something’ that means you want to date me right_

_rosieposie: how else could I mean that_

_kimjen: idk maybe you were the one looking for a math tutor_

_—_

**_Seoul_ **

**_March, 2020_ **

“Where did you meet her again?”

“Tinder.”

“Tinder,” Jisoo repeats.

“Yes,” Jennie nods. “Remember when we went to Australia a few weeks ago? I got bored one night and decided to go on Tinder.”

“And you found her there,” Jisoo muses, sipping on her cup of cappuccino. “Wait, so she lives in Australia?”

“Melbourne, yes.”

“And does she know you’re all the way here in Seoul?”

Jennie hesitates before answering. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Oh boy.”

“I know,” Jennie drops her head on the table. “I’ll tell her soon but what if it’s a deal breaker?” Jennie lifts her head up to look at her best friend. Jisoo is looking at her with a mixture of amusement and sympathy and honestly, Jennie would do the same if the roles were reversed. Who the hell lies about where they actually live just because they're afraid that the truth would mean losing contact with the girl who Jennie thinks has the smile that could easily make the sun jealous? 

(Well, Jennie isn’t exactly lying, she's just deciding to omit the truth. They’re two different things, Jennie would argue.)

“I really like her,” Jennie continues. “She’s funny and witty and passive aggressive sometimes but it’s _so_ endearing. She has great taste in music, great taste in movies and books, and just great taste overall—”

Jennie’s words gets cut off with Jisoo’s hand on her mouth. “You’ve known her for a few weeks and this is already how you act?” Jisoo chuckles, taking her hand away. “You got it bad, Jendeukie.”

Jennie groans. “I know.”

“Just tell her now. If she likes you the same way, I have a feeling that she wouldn’t mind either.”

—

**_[Sun, 24 Mar, 16:13 pm]_ **

_kimjen:_ _can we talk ?_

_rosieposie: sounds serious_

_kimjen: kind of_

_rosieposie: are you getting tired of me already :(_

_kimjen: ofc not_

_rosieposie: oh okay :D_

_kimjen: idk how to say this_

_rosieposie: do you want me to call you?_

_kimjen: oh god no_

_kimjen: omg wait_

_kimjen: I didn’t mean that in a bad way I swear_

_kimjen: it’s just that if you call me I’ll be hearing your voice for the first time and I’ll be even more nervous_

_kimjen: and I don’t think I’ll be able to put out a coherent sentence bc I’ve been imagining so much what your voice would sound like with that face and all my guesses are that you have an extremely hot voice, raspy maybe?_

_kimjen: but actually no I don’t think you have a raspy voice_

_kimjen: a deep one maybe and holy shit a deep voice with an australian accent? I’ll faint on the spot I’m afraid_

_kimjen: no you can’t call me_

_rosieposie: okay...?_

_kimjen: I’m really sorry please ignore all that_

_rosieposie: I won’t ignore it, it’s adorable_

_kimjen: you think I’m weird don’t you_

_rosieposie: absolutely_

_kimjen: great_

_rosieposie: it just makes me like you even more_

_kimjen: I live in seoul_

_rosieposie: as in the one in south korea … ?_

_kimjen: is there another seoul I don’t know about_

_[incoming call from rosieposie]_

_kimjen: why are you calling me ?!_

_kimjen: I told you I’m too nervous rn_

_rosieposie: I don’t get it. it says that you were 2km away?_

_kimjen: yeah I was on vacation with jisoo_

_rosieposie: so you don’t actually live here?_

_kimjen: rosie if I was only 2 km away from you I would make up excuses just so I can see you everyday_

_rosieposie: how many km is it instead_

_kimjen: between us? google says it’s 8,577 km_

_rosieposie: ??! holy shit_

_kimjen: I know_

_kimjen: look, I get it if you want to stop this. not everyone is cut out for long distance_

_rosieposie: do you want to stop?_

_kimjen: I don’t_

_rosieposie: then we won’t_

_kimjen: are u sure_

_rosieposie: let me call you_

_kimjen: NO_

_rosieposie: jennie_

_kimjen: give me a day to prepare_

_rosieposie: you’re so dumb_

_rosieposie: but fine_

_rosieposie: do I at least get a facetime_

_kimjen: FACETIME?_

_kimjen: no. you get a phone call. voice only_

_rosieposie: r u catfishing_

_rosieposie: I knew it you’re too beautiful to be real_

_kimjen: ha ha_

_rosieposie: call me tomorrow okay jen?_

_kimjen: okay_

_kimjen: and rosie_

_kimjen:_ _thank you_

_rosieposie: what for_

_kimjen: for giving us a chance_

_rosieposie: jennie I’d be stupid not to_

—

**_Melbourne_ **

**_June, 2020_ **

Roseanne is in the middle of a serious meeting with businessmen in suits when her phone rings—very loudly at that. She curses herself for forgetting to put her phone on silent, quickly pressing the red circle on the screen, but not before smiling at the caller ID.

When the meeting finishes an hour later, Roseanne immediately picks her phone up and dials Jennie’s number.

_“Hey you.”_

Roseanne smiles at the voice on the other end. “Sorry I couldn’t pick up. I was in a meeting.”

_“Oh sorry, bad timing.”_

“Sort of. It rang really loudly.”

 _“Rosie,”_ Roseanne could hear Jennie’s soft giggles. _“The silent feature exists for a reason.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Roseanne takes a seat in her office chair and sighs. “I’m glad it rang though.”

_“How so?”_

“I saw your name and my mood instantly picked up.”

Jennie snorts. _“You’re such a sweet talker, Miss Park.”_

Roseanne throws her head back in laughter. “But it’s true!”

Jennie doesn’t say anything after that, all Roseanne could hear is the sound of chatter and honking of cars. “Where are you?”

“I just had lunch, I’m walking back to the office.”

“You called me when you were having lunch? Am I that much more interesting than your co-workers?” Roseanne asks, her tone teasing.

“Of course you are,” is Jennie’s reply and Roseanne could feel her stomach flipping upside down.

“Now who’s the sweet talker?”

“Still you.”

“Says the person who couldn’t stop telling me I’m pretty when we facetimed for the first time.”

Jennie laughs and Roseanne really, really loves the sound. “But you _are_ pretty.”

“But I don’t think I need to hear it every five minutes.”

“Just accept the compliments, Chaeyoung.”

“Okay,” Roseanne relents, a grin spreading across her face. “Who did you have lunch with?”

“Jisoo, Seulgi and Irene.”

Roseanne goes silent for a few seconds, the last name ringing a bell in her head. “Irene as in your ex?”

“The one and only.”

“Oh.”

Jennie must’ve sensed the jealousy in her voice (but honestly, Roseanne isn’t jealous, she’s really not), because the next thing she knows Jennie is laughing and telling Roseanne that Irene and her are strictly friends now.

“You see her everyday though,” Roseanne says, her voice less confident than before.

“And what about it?”

“You don’t see me everyday,” Roseanne pouts, staring at a polaroid picture of Jennie smiling at the camera that is stuck to the wall of her cubicle. Jennie sent her a handwritten letter along with that picture a few weeks ago. Lisa, being Roseanne’s roommate, was the one who received it. It went something like this:

_“Oh my god, there’s no way this is your Jennie.”_

_“What?”_

_“This! Is this really her?”_

_“Is that Jen’s mail for me? Did you open it?! Lisa!”_

_“I got curious!”_

_“Give me that!”_

_“You never mentioned that she looks like this!”_

_“I just haven’t shown you what she looks like cause you guys kept on teasing me!”_

_“Because she could be a fake for all we know! But holy shit, she’s soo stunning. Does she have a twin sister?”_

_“No.”_

_“A twin brother?”_

_“No.”_

_“Can I have her instead then?”_

_“What the—no?!”_

_“Fine, be stingy like that.”_

“...I’m really fine with us like this.”

Roseanne blinks away images of Lisa in her head and focuses her attention back to Jennie’s voice. “What did you say?”

“I said I’m okay with not being able to see you everyday,” Jennie repeats. “Talking to you over the phone is enough.”

Roseanne smiles. “It’s enough for me too. It’d be great to have you next to me but this is good too.”

People would think otherwise but for Roseanne, having Jennie a phone call away really is enough; she'd take hearing Jennie's laughter through the phone than not hearing it at all.

—

**_[Sat, 10 Oct, 13:11 pm]_ **

_rosieposie:_ _I got a dog_

_kimjen: ???!!_

_kimjen: ROSEANNE CALL ME OMG_

_kimjen: I WANT TO SEE_

_rosieposie: you’re more excited to see him than me ://_

_kimjen: YES_

_rosieposie: excuse me_

_kimjen: WHAT’S HIS NAME_

_rosieposie: hank_

_kimjen: HANK_

_rosieposie: yes, hank_

_kimjen: I love him already SEND PICS_

_rosieposie: :/_

_rosieposie: [image attached]_

_kimjen: you know I love you too_

_rosieposie: :D_

_kimjen: but I think I love hank more omg he’s adorable_

_rosieposie: bye_

—

**_Seoul_ **

**_December, 2020_ **

_kimjen:_ _want to hear a funny story_

 _rosieposie:_ _what is it_

 _kimjen:_ _a guy tried to hit on me tonight_

 _rosieposie:_ _excuse me???_

_[incoming call from rosieposie]_

“That’s not funny,” is the first thing Jennie hears once she accepts the call.

“Hello to you too,” Jennie stifles a laugh. Roseanne sounds tense and Jennie can just picture the frown on her face.

“Jennie.”

“Yes, baby?” Jennie learnt that the quickest way to melt away Roseanne’s anger is to use pet names and so for any argument (even if Jennie is in the wrong), Jennie would always win.

This time it doesn’t seem to work. “How is that funny again?” 

“Honey, I’m just teasing you.”

“Did a guy really hit on you?”

“Yes,” Jennie answers honestly. “He bought me a drink.”

“I see.”

Jennie doesn’t like how dejected Roseanne sounds. So she presses the button for facetime and the first thing she sees when Roseanne accepts is her girlfriend pouting at the screen.

“What are you doing?” Jennie giggles.

“Is all of this funny to you?” Roseanne pouts even more, her phone screen illuminating her face in her dark room.

“Did I wake you up?” Jennie asks instead.

“No. I’ll sleep when I know that you’re safely tucked in bed, like always,” Roseanne answers, shifting so that she’s now lying on her side.

“You’re the best,” Jennie says as she climbs in bed, tucking herself under the covers.

“Obviously,” Roseanne scoffs. “Unlike that stupid guy who doesn’t know you’re off-limits.”

Jennie grins at the annoyed looking blonde on her screen. “Baby?”

“Hm?”

“It’s so cute when you’re jealous.”

Roseanne rolls her eyes. “Of course I’m jealous. He gets to be within your presence while I’m stuck here, freaking eight thousand kilometres away from you. It’s unfair.”

Jennie sends her a soft smile. “But you’re the one I’m talking to every night, so who’s the real winner here?” The frown is still present on Roseanne’s face and Jennie wants nothing more than to kiss it away—so that’s what she did.

“Jennie, what the hell are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Jennie answers simply, kissing her screen again.

And when Jennie hears laughter from the other end, her heart feels much lighter.

“Jen, have you cleaned your phone? That’s gross.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to be romantic.”

“Cute, but maybe clean your phone first.”

Jennie rolls her eyes at the blonde, her smile never leaving her face. “At least I made you laugh.”

“You always make me laugh,” Roseanne says, her face so close to her camera that the entirety of Jennie’s screen is just a close up of Roseanne’s face. Jennie’s heart swells in adoration at the sight.

“Did you have a good day today?” Jennie asks.

Roseanne hums in answer. Jennie could see how hard she’s trying to keep her eyes open.

“I’m sorry for making you wait up till late,” Jennie says.

“‘s fine,” Roseanne mumbles. “I’m your girlfriend, it’s my duty to know you’re safe.”

“Go get some sleep,” Jennie whispers. “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Mkay,” Roseanne gives her a small smile, her eyes fully closed.

“Good night, Rosie.”

Jennie goes to sleep with the sound of her girlfriend’s soft snores next to her. That night she dreams that Roseanne is right next to her, holding her close and keeping her warm on the cold winter night.

—

_**Seoul** _

_**January, 2021** _

“Delivery for a Kim Jennie?”

Jennie turns to the source of the voice, seeing a delivery guy holding what seems to be a flower bouquet bigger than himself.

“That’s me,” Jennie answers, walking to him, ignoring all the questioning looks from her co-workers.

“Great,” the delivery guy exhales, placing the flowers on a nearby table. “Flower delivery, from…” he takes a piece of paper from the pocket of his vest. “From Roseanne Park.” He gives Jennie the piece of paper and a pen and the piece of paper to sign.

Once the delivery guy leaves, Jennie laughs at how huge the bouquet is. There must’ve been around a hundred stems of roses, in different colours ranging from red to pink to white.

Everyone is looking at Jennie and after Jisoo shouts something along the lines of _“if you don’t marry her, I will”,_ everyone starts whistling and howling at Jennie, making her cheeks flush. 

Jennie unlocks her phone and presses the first contact on her speed dial. Roseanne answers within the second ring and Jennie’s smile instantly gets brighter at her voice.

_“Hi.”_

“I got your flowers. My birthday isn't until tomorrow, babe,” Jennie chuckles.

“Oooh!” Roseanne exclaims. Jennie can tell the younger girl is excited. _“Do you like it?”_

“I do. I love it. I think it’s bigger than me,” Jennie laughs, admiring the arrangement of flowers in front of her. “And roses, huh?”

 _“Of course,”_ Roseanne says smugly. _“To remind you of me.”_

“But why did you have it sent to the office?” Jennie asks when she realizes that she’s five foot three and there’s no way that she can carry the bouquet without bumping into people or possibly walking into traffic. “How will I bring this home, Rosie?”

 _“I just want to spoil you in front of everyone,”_ Roseanne answers. _“Don't worry, baby. There are more flowers coming for you tomorrow.”_

“More?! Rosie this is a lot already.”

 _“And you can just ask Jisoo to help,”_ Roseanne continues, ignoring Jennie's statement. _“Send her kisses from me please. Oh, and from Lisa too. She said she’s looking forward to our next virtual movie night.”_

“Do I get kisses too?”

 _“Duh!”_ Roseanne giggles. _“You get all the kisses you want.”_

“Rosie?”

“Hm?”

“Did you send it here because you want Irene to see?” Jennie teases. 

_“Ire—what? No!”_

Jennie hums. “Sure.”

_“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not the jealous type. I'm not jealous of your ex, I swear!”_

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Jennie laughs, switching her phone to her other ear as she walks back to her seat. She figures she’ll just leave her flowers there, it won’t fit her desk anyway. “Thank you for the flowers, baby. I love it so much. And you,” Jennie adds. “I love you too.”

“I love you too, Jen. You deserve all the flowers in the world.”

—

**_Melbourne_ **

**_February, 2021_ **

The idea came to Roseanne sometime last month. Lisa was talking about how she was going to have a girl’s night at her place for Valentine’s Day and she was wondering if Roseanne had any plans with Jennie.

The next thing Roseanne knew she was booking a flight to Seoul for the 13th of February and contacting Jisoo to make sure that Jennie has no plans of going out of town that weekend.

And so here she is, sitting on her plane seat, staring out the window, waiting for the plane to take off. Taking her surroundings in, she's reminded why she hates plane rides so much. Being in a confined space for a long period of time isn't actually the most ideal thing. Not to mention that one incident when she was a kid travelling with her parents to New Zealand. It was raining and there were thunderstorms, the majority of the plane ride consisted of multiple turbulences that Roseanne thought she was going to die at the age of seven.

Roseanne hates plane rides.

 _But whatever,_ Roseanne thinks as she closes her eyes. She'll see Jennie soon and that's the most important thing.

—

_**Seoul** _

_**February, 2021** _

Jennie has been staring at her phone for the past hour. Roseanne mentioned how she’s going to be busy this week but usually, even during her busiest weeks, the blonde would always send her a text or two throughout the day. 

Jennie received a simple _‘good morning’_ text this morning and nothing else after that and Jennie isn’t trying to be a clingy girlfriend but can’t Roseanne just send her a simple _‘hi’_? 

Sure, it’s only five in the afternoon, but usually around this time Roseanne would be sending Jennie a picture of her dinner and bragging about how she’s a few hours ahead of Jennie which means she gets to enjoy dinner first.

Jennie has never been a clingy person (that’s what she likes to say, everyone around her knows it’s far from the truth). When Roseanne doesn’t text her the whole day and only manages to do so at night before going to bed, she’s fine with that.

But tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day and it’s going to be their first Valentine’s together but they have nothing planned. Every time Jennie brings it up, Roseanne would always change the subject and Jennie wonders if it's on purpose.

“Should we have dinner for the fourteenth?” Jennie asked last Saturday. 

They were spending their weekend together, like what the usually do. Jennie was cooking herself some breakfast while Roseanne was watching the TV.

“What’s on the fourteenth?” Jennie heard Roseanne asked through the phone. She paused her cooking and stared at the screen. Roseanne wasn’t paying attention, Jennie could tell. Her gaze was fixated on the TV.

“Valentine’s.”

“Okay.”

“So you agree? Dinner?”

Roseanne hummed and suddenly laughed out loud. Jennie saw that she was laughing at whatever was on the TV. “Rosie,” Jennie called out. “Did you hear what I just said?”

And Jennie knew Roseanne could sense the seriousness behind Jennie’s tone because she immediately picked up her phone that was placed on the coffee table and smiled at Jennie. “Sorry, sorry. What were you saying, Jen?”

Despite the flutter of Roseanne’s eyes, Jennie still felt irritated that the blonde wasn’t taking it seriously. It was going to be their first Valentine’s together and Roseanne knew how much of a hopeless romantic Jennie was. So Roseanne should know that Valentine’s Day meant a lot to Jennie.

“Nothing,” Jennie said instead of repeating her words, her eyes downcasted. “I was just talking about dinner.”

And when Roseanne didn’t press her further about it, Jennie didn’t mention it anymore. 

Jennie guessed that since they weren’t in the same place and there wasn’t much they could do, it was going to be just like a regular day for them—with additional flowers and chocolates. That was probably why Roseanne didn't care about Valentine's as much as Jennie.

“Why are you so serious?” Jisoo asks, bumping her shoulder with Jennie.

Jennie shrugs. “Rosie hasn’t texted me back since this morning.”

Jisoo laughs at Jennie’s answer. “Didn’t you once say that you’re not clingy?”

“I’m not!” Jennie defends. “It just sucks that she’s ignoring me a day before Valentine’s.”

“Valentine’s tomorrow.”

“I know,” Jennie exhales. “That’s why I said _a day before_ Valentine’s.”

Jisoo proceeds to tease Jennie the rest of the day, but Jennie doesn’t care.

And when it's already 11 at night and Roseanne still hasn’t texted her back, Jennie figures that she has a right to be a clingy girlfriend.

**_[Sat, 13 Feb, 23:10 pm]_ **

_kimjen: did u forget about me_

_kimjen: hello_

_kimjen: park roseanne_

_kimjen: fine whatever_

_kimjen: goodnight._

Jennie places her phone on the nightstand and closes her eyes. And if Jennie isn’t so tired from spending the whole day with Jisoo (that includes waking up on the crack of dawn for a hike so they could watch the sunrise), she would’ve stayed up until Roseanne replied. But the tiredness overtakes her and Jennie falls asleep not long after.

—

_**Seoul** _

_**February, 2021** _

Roseanne holds a single red rose in one hand and a small, brown teddy bear on the other as she stands in front of Jennie’s apartment, her suitcase parked by the door. Jisoo had texted her earlier saying that her and Jennie had parted ways at 8 p.m. and that was perfect—Roseanne was supposed to arrive in Seoul around two hours after that. But things happened and Roseanne only managed to get out of the airport around midnight. 

All the shops at the airport were closed so Roseanne had to search around for florists that were still opened. She went around with her taxi for about half an hour—not daring to see just how much the meter was costing her—when she stopped at a convenience store that finally had a Valentine’s Day section.

It wasn’t the gifts Roseanne had in mind for their first meeting but it would do; she would scour the whole of Seoul tomorrow looking for the perfect gift.

After minutes of trying to calm herself down, Roseanne finally rings the doorbell. When Jennie doesn’t come to the door like Roseanne expected, she furrows her brows and rings the bell again.

She glances at her wrist to check the time and sighs when she realizes that it’s two in the morning and Jennie must’ve been asleep. 

Roseanne has her finger on the bell, she hesitates before pressing it again. She doesn’t want to wake Jennie from her sleep, but she has no choice—she didn’t book any hotel room and the only person she knows in Korea is her aunt who lives a few hours away.

But after the fifth ring and still no signs of Jennie, Roseanne lets out a big sigh and drops to the floor, leaning against the wall opposite of Jennie’s door.

Jennie always wakes up at six, even on weekends. This is a good thing because it means that Roseanne just needs to wait for four hours. 

Just four more hours. _It's nothing_ _compared to months of waiting for her,_ Roseanne reasons.

**_[Sun, 14 Feb, 2:09 am]_ **

_rosieposie: hey, love_

_rosieposie: when you wake up can you please open the door_

_rosieposie: love you_

—

_**Seoul** _

_**February, 2021** _

Jennie wakes up five minutes before her alarm. She stretches her arms and blindly reaches for her phone. She squints her eyes at her screen and once she sees the texts from Roseanne, she immediately sits up.

**_[Sun, 14 Feb, 5:55 am]_ **

_kimjen: what??_

Throwing the covers off her body, Jennie practically runs to her door. Jennie—still pretty much half asleep—hasn’t fully comprehend what Roseanne’s texts mean. She figures that her girlfriend sent her some flowers for Valentine’s and it’s waiting by her door.

So Jennie really isn’t expecting to find Roseanne on her doorstep, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her head against the wall. Roseanne is asleep, her mouth slightly agape and Jennie can hear her soft snores. There's a flower and a teddy on her lap and the whole sight is just so _adorable_. 

So instead of waking her up straight away like any person would do, Jennie runs back inside and grabs her phone. 

Jennie opens the camera app and takes a picture of Roseanne, cooing softly at every picture she takes. And once she figures she has enough, she places her phone in the pocket of her pyjama pants and sits in front of Roseanne, mirroring her position.

“Rosie,” Jennie starts, her voice above a whisper. She reaches out and slowly traces a finger down Roseanne’s face—from her forehead to the tip of her nose and down her chin. It feels surreal to Jennie that her girlfriend is actually _here_ , right in front of her to touch.

Roseanne’s nose scrunches under Jennie’s touch, causing the older girl to giggle and take her hand away. “Rosie, wake up,” Jennie says again, louder this time. “Your body is definitely going to hurt. How long have you been out here?”

Roseanne still hasn’t opened her eyes despite the furrowing of her brows so Jennie grabs both her hands that are resting on her lap, bringing them to Jennie’s cheeks. “Rosie,” Jennie sing-songs, her face inches away from the blonde.

The blonde finally blinks her eyes open, she looks confused for a few seconds before the situation dawns on her with the way her eyes shoot wide open.

“Jennie!”

Jennie laughs, dropping Roseanne’s hands. “Hi. Fancy seeing you here.”

“You scared me, oh my god.” Roseanne has her hand placed over her chest.

“Aw you poor thing,” Jennie coos, brushing strands of blonde hair from the younger girl’s face. “You were gonna surprise me, huh? Guess I surprised you instead.”

Roseanne yawns and stretches her arms. She smiles at Jennie and Jennie thinks that she’s right, Roseanne’s smile really could make the sun jealous. “Yeah, yeah. I was supposed to be here at midnight, but I got here at two instead. This isn’t how I imagined our first meeting would be.”

“’This’ as in…” Jennie trailed off.

“Me asleep on your doorstep.”

Jennie giggles, holding Roseanne’s hand in hers. Jennie notes that Roseanne has the softest hands she has ever touched. “You were adorable. I took pictures.”

“You what!” Roseanne exclaims. “Jennie!”

“I couldn’t resist!”

“Jennie,” Roseanne whines, her lips forming a pout. Jennie wonders what her lips would feel like against her own. And when Jennie realizes that Roseanne is her _girlfriend_ which technically means that Jennie can kiss her whenever she wants, she doesn’t waste a second before leaning forward and kissing away the blonde’s pout.

Roseanne hums, her hands finding its place on Jennie’s nape. Jennie swears she has never tasted kisses better than Roseanne’s.

They pull away, Jennie resting her forehead on Roseanne’s. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Roseanne whispers.

Jennie lets out a content sigh in response. She really thought that Roseanne didn’t care for Valentine’s Day when actually she had a whole trip across countries planned. “So you weren’t ignoring me on purpose.”

“I was on the plane,” Roseanne answers, her thumb tracing Jennie’s bottom lip. It makes Jennie shiver. “They do have wifi on the plane though.”

Jennie looks at her questioningly.

“I really wanted to annoy you,” Roseanne adds. “You’re cute when you act all mad.”

Jennie leans back and slaps Roseanne’s shoulder playfully. “Park Chaeyoung!”

“What!” Roseanne laughs, scooting closer to Jennie.

Jennie stands up and acts annoyed, arms crossed over her chest. “You can just sleep here again tonight.”

Jennie is looking to the side and from the corner of her eyes she can see Roseanne standing up, holding out the flower and bear that was on her lap.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Jennie turns her head to a grinning Roseanne, her brown eyes sparkling with so much adoration and joy that causes Jennie to drop her act. Jennie takes the gifts and hugs the teddy bear, smiling up at Roseanne. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll get you better gifts,” Roseanne chuckles. “I got these from the convenience store down the road. It was the only place open.”

Jennie immediately shakes her head. “These are already the best Valentine’s gifts I’ve ever received. I’ll name the teddy Nini.”

“You’re naming it after yourself?” Roseanne asks, amused.

“Yes,” Jennie answers simply, grinning back at the blonde. “Do you want me to name it after Irene instead?”

Now it’s Roseanne’s turn to faux being mad, playfully shoving Jennie by the shoulders. Jennie just laughs and grabs Roseanne’s arms, pulling her close. Jennie burrows her face into the crook of Roseanne’s neck and sighs. Jennie has spent less than ten minutes in Roseanne’s embrace yet it has become her favourite place already.

“So are we still on for that Valentine’s dinner you wanted?” Roseanne asks, her chin resting on top of Jennie’s head.

“Oh so you were just pretending to not listen to a word I was saying.”

Jennie can feel Roseanne pressing a kiss on top of her head. Jennie decides she really likes being in Roseanne’s arms. “I always listen to a word you say, Jen. Like… I know you watch romance movies on repeat the whole month of February because you say that having one day to celebrate romance and love isn’t enough.”

Jennie tilts her head up and grins at Roseanne. “Yeah. So does that mean you’re staying with me for the rest of the month?”

Roseanne purses her lips. “My ticket says I have to return next Sun—”

Before Roseanne can finish her sentence, Jennie stands on her tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss on Roseanne’s lips. “You’re staying with me until the end of February,” Jennie states, her tone leaving no room for Roseanne to argue.

And when Roseanne sighs and mutters a _‘fine, I’ll change my ticket’_ , Jennie can’t help the squeal that escapes her lips and proceeds to press kisses all over Roseanne’s face. “I love you.” More kisses. “I love you.”

Jennie doesn’t know what the future will be like for them, but she does know that she’s about to have the best Valentine’s Day (month) with Roseanne here with her.

(Jennie hopes that she’ll have Roseanne for all the Valentine’s Day to come).


End file.
